


Идеальный десерт

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blow Jobs, First Crush, Food Kink, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Гон твердо знает, у них будет так много секса, что такие нагрузки никогда не дадут Киллуа поправиться.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



> 1) По заявке «Пускай Гон работает поваром, а Киллуа хавает его хавчик. И Гон отдрочит в пирог. И скормит Киллуа. Гон во все глазища наблюдает за тем, как Киллуа медленно несет ложку в рот и так же медленно опасливо жует, смотря в глаза Гону.» 2) Ретеллинг со вселенной «Кондитерская Антиква», посткон в ее рамках, для Гона взята точная биография Эйдзи Канды. 3) Суперспособность распознавать любой вкус взята из тайтла «Сома. В поисках божественного рецепта»

После двух лет учебы в другой стране Гон все еще потрясающе молод для кондитера. Это почти невозможно — так многому научиться за такой короткий срок, но Гон сумел.  
О неудачной карьере боксера теперь напоминают только до сих пор очень сильные руки и плечи, да умение принимать удары.  
Их было немало — трудностей больших и мелких, тягучих страхов и разочарований в себе, когда Гон считал, что оплошает, что ни на что не способен.

Но он всегда достойно справлялся. Стал лучшим и в двадцать один год получил место в одной из самых престижных и дорогих кондитерских.

Такое, о котором другие могут только мечтать.

Наконец-то он в добился успеха! Сумел чего-то достичь и мог гордиться собой, даже готов сказать спасибо своим слабым глазам, из-за которых пришлось махнуть боксу рукой.

Гон был абсолютно счастлив, слушая похвалы, он солнечно улыбался, и людям, лакомящимся сладкими десертами в обеденной зоне, это нравилось не меньше самих десертов.

Но счастье и гордость за себя быстро стираются, словно надпись мелом со школьной доски. Гон теряет голову. Доходит почти до безумия, когда в их заведении появляется он.

Он ниже Гона больше, чем на целую голову, выглядит совершенно иначе чем все, кого он до этого видел. Его кожа по цвету такая же белая, как мука или молоко, волосы отливают на свету серебром.

Глаза большие и чистые, чуть раскосые, похожие по цвету на небо. Гон никогда видел ни блондинов такого цвета, ни альбиносов. И когда он обходит клиентов, чтобы выяснить — всем ли все понравилось, и доходит до него, устроившего в самом уютном, отдаленном уголке, то смущается. На его ласковый, обычный вопрос, он поднимает лицо. Серебристые ресницы такие длинные, что бросают тени на щеки.

Рука, которой незнакомый парнишка, судя по виду, ровесник Гона, по цвету не отличалась от батистовой скатерти на столе. Если бы не рукав, Гон ее бы и не различил. Он наклоняется ниже, чем нужно, смотрит пристальнее, чем должен, заученно улыбается, переводя взгляд с тонких пальцев на чужое лицо, и молчит. Ждет.

— У вас отличные сладости, — когда незнакомец ему улыбается в ответ, сердце у Гона пропускает удар.  
Ему чудится, что в необычных глазах собеседника мелькая насмешка — как искра. И стыдится вдруг того, что не снял с головы косынки, прикрывающей волосы, что на его фартуке по подолу нашито кружево — почему-то владельцу кондитерской кажется это изящным. Что с таким большим, накачанным телом выглядит он чрезвычайно нелепо.  
Скулы теплеют, а незнакомец пристально смотрит ему прямо в лицо: долго-долго, и уголки его губ ползут вверх. Может, насмешка и показалась, потому что, когда тот опускает ресницы, Гон замечает, что тонкая кожа у него на скулах тоже порозовела.

Он заказывает самый дорогой десерт из меню и долго ковыряется в нем ложечкой. А Гон смотрит, бросив все дела, которых у него сейчас на кухне не мало. Смотрит, как он ест, и надеется, что тот не замечает.  
Что сочтет, что Гону просто положено так вот торчать неподалеку, будто он все еще просто помощник, а не незаменимый специалист.

На следующий день парень приходит снова. И послезавтра — тоже.

Гон долго смотрит, как тот ест тонкой ложечкой пирожные, что он испек, смотрит, наклонив голову на бок, смотрит, забыв обо всем мире, пока забредший проверить как идут дела владелец его не окликает.

И Гон виновато уходит на кухню, вжав голову в плечи. И портит дорогие продукты, смешно и нелепо ошибается, вспоминая, как приоткрываются чуть пухлые губы клиента, как его язычок двигается между ними навстречу каждой новой порции сластей.  
Видение навязчивое и сладкое, какое-то неискоренимое. Сегодня гость облизал губы, и Гон к своему стыду вдруг представил, как он этим бы ртом, все еще полным изысканных вкусов десертов, коснулся бы его члена. Прошелся по влажной головке, тронул самым кончиком уздечку, провел по стволу… Гон прямо-таки видит со стороны, как клиент медленно и развратно обхватывает его член губами. А он сидит, расставив бедра, без одежды, но и не полностью обнаженный, на нем почему-то надет фартук, словно Гон даже тут, в мире мечты, продолжает стесняться! И этот фартук на нем задирают, а потом член обволакивает теплый, податливый рот, чужое лицо прижимается прямо к паху Гона, и серебристые пряди мягко колышутся, когда их хозяин начинает двигать шеей взад-вперед, скользя по стволу. Гон запускает в них руку и трогает, мнет, задавая медленный темп, чтобы получше прочувствовать каждое чужое движение.  
От таких фантазий Гон готов кончить, не прикасаясь к себе.

Мука просыпается на пол, жарко давит в штанах, Гону кажется, что помощники видят бугор на его фартуке. А они, наверное, видят, но молчат. То, что Гон краснеет — уж точно не скрыть. Хотя, это можно с горем пополам списать на стыд за неловкость.  
Что бы сказал его первый учитель, если бы видел, какой Гон до смешного сейчас неуклюжий?

Да и второй! Гон представил себе их понимающие улыбки: ведь оба интересуются мужчинами. Оба бы давно свели знакомство с объектом вожделения и закрутили роман.

Но Гон не хочет на раз. Что, если его отвергнут? Да и как подкатить вот так к кому-то прямо на работе, не имея никакого опыта в отношениях?

Выходя на ринг, Гон никогда не робел, а теперь он испытывал неизведанную доселе неловкость. И дрочил в туалете, стараясь поскорее кончить, моля всех богов, чтобы никто ни о чем не догадался.

А потом шел и портил неправильным маринадом изысканные фрукты, переливал коньяку в крема, брызгал, взбивая сливки, как новичок. И терзался страхом, что парнишка с голубыми немного раскосыми глазами и высоко вспушенными серебряными прядями никогда больше не зайдет.

Ему кажется, что он на части разорвется между желанием быть образцовым, не сметь мечтать каждый день прикасаться губами к его векам, к волосам, к точеным запястьям, крепко сжимать в объятиях, суметь придумать такие шутки, чтобы тот искренне им смеялся и совсем не безобидной потребностью принудить силой.

Гон смотрит на собственные руки с большими узловатыми пальцами, со вздувшимися венами на внешней стороне кисти. Совсем не похожие на его руки. Гон всегда считал, что ими он будет только драться, одерживать верх над соперниками — и все.  
А теперь они способны создавать тончайшей работы украшения для выпечки — невесомые, легкие. С тех пор, как Гон бросил бокс, они стали куда нежнее, чем раньше.

Теперь их прикосновения могли бы быть приятны даже такой нежной на вид коже, как у него. Гон мог бы носить его на руках. Мог бы каждый день закармливать сладостями.

Только вот то, сколько он за неделю потратил, выбирая для себя дорогие изыски, Гон получает за месяц. И костюм его, и машина, что он, как заметил Гон, паркует неподалеку… Явная разница в финансовом благополучии делает его еще недоступнее.

Настолько, что когда-то существовавший на грани нищеты Гон теряет всякие надежды. И оттого его эротические фантазии напоминают теперь темный шоколад с сильной нотой горечи.

Они медленно перекочевывают в горячие и влажные сны. Они приносят разрядку, и на кухне Гону становится чуточку легче, хотя руки у него так и не обрели обычной твердости и сноровки. Но мысли чуточку чище, и Гон со всем усердием старается готовить как можно лучше, чтобы радовать тех, кто покупает его выпечку. И его.

Он все заходит и заходит, не пропуская ни дня. Теперь он улыбается Гону без всякого намека на издевку, но зато ведет себя так, будто бы измывается. Чересчур медленно облизывает ложку, поглядывая на Гона сияющими глазами — совсем невинными, ах, если бы быть точно уверенным, что это — кокетство или попытка флирта!

Гон не уверен. Зато он обретает уверенность в том, что хочет не только получить какую-то ласку для себя. Его сны наполняются теплыми любовными сценами — вот он ведет губами по чужому бледному телу, касаясь везде-везде, даря удовольствие. Гону трудно вообразить голым того, кого ни разу не видел без одежды. Но это ему и не нужно. Главное — это ощущение трепета, которое несет другому его ласка, глухое и частое дыхание, нафантазированные, но такие реальные в мире снов стоны, полные неподдельного удовольствия, которые Гон извлекает своими прикосновениями. Ему снится, что он глотает чужое семя, но во сне у него нет вкуса. От этого Гону почти обидно, как во сне, так и наяву. Он с неделю смотрит сны, в которых всегда всплывает это сочетание вкус-семя. Сны откладываются в подсознании.

После них Гон раз просыпается окрыленным и очень решительным, и каким-то болезненно встревоженным. Ему вдруг начинает казаться, что его чувство — пусть и безответное, пусть и обреченное оставаться тайным, все-таки имеет на что-то право.

Это право на что-то отчего-то оказывается извращенным, непривычным для Гона, он смущен, давая себе волю, смущен просто до невозможности, но вспоминая сны и мечты, и розово-нежный язык, скользящий по перепачканным кремом губам, он словно теряет рассудок.

Вот остается на кухне один, и занятой официант хлопочет в зале, но, даже если он и зайдет, действий Гона не будет видно из-за высокой перегородки.

Перед глазами листок, исписанный ровным почерком официанта. Тот, кого Гон хочет до дрожи в коленях, желает яблочный штрудель с ванильно-коричной подливкой.

В ушах у Гона гудит кровь, мысли бегают, будто он в самом деле не в себе. Он горит от стыда, но не в силах себе отказать. Он выдыхает еще раз, убеждая себя, что никто никогда не узнает. А потом задирает свой фартук, звонко чиркает молнией на штанах.

Несколько минут он зло, быстро дрочит в животном, почти диком темпе, думая только об одном: мечта, что его семя попробуют, хоть как-то сбудется.

Закусив губу, он кончает в подливку.

Он трет горящие щеки, пытаясь стереть с них румянец, пусть это и не удается, но Гон не может удержаться от того, чтобы не посмотреть — как его особый гость ест заказ. И особенно — подливку.  
Специи и ароматная, такая густая по вкусу ваниль не дадут ему ничего ощутить. Так считает Гон, следящий за чужим чаепитием горящими, больными глазами.

Чтобы не выдать повышенного интереса, Гон водит головой по сторонам, никогда еще их крохотное кафе при кондитерской не казалось ему таким бесприютным, таким огромным. Раздражают другие посетители, их приглушенное гудение, даже само их наличие.

Взгляд постоянно возвращается к единственному, на которого Гон сейчас хочет смотреть. И дыхание учащается, и рот заполняется слюной при виде того, как тот, кого Гон хочет, кладет в рот маленькие кусочки десерта.  
А потом тот вдруг меняется в лице, и так застывает. Глаза расширяются, он долго сидит, по приподнимающимся с разных сторон щекам заметно, как он двигает во рту языком: туда-сюда.

А потом медленно сглатывает и останавливает взгляд расширенных глаз прямо на Гоне. Смотрит так, словно решил через этот взгляд отцедить из Гона душу на расстоянии.

Когда он опрокидывает тарелку, в груди у Гона болезненно холодеет. А его особый гость вскакивает со стула, вытаскивает бумажник и швыряет на скатерть смятые купюры — явно больше, чем нужно.  
Он пробирается между столами — маленький, злой и взъерошенный, а Гон словно парализован, не верит, что тот направляется сейчас именно к нему.  
Не верит, что о том, что он проделал, можно было догадаться. Ошарашенный, ошеломленный, он не сопротивляется, когда его зло и больно хватают за руку.

Его тащат на выход, хотя сейчас еще рабочее время, Гон послушно идет, хотя уже догадался, что ничего хорошего впереди не предвидится. Его ладонь зло царапают остро отточенными ногтями.  
Зайдя за темный угол, сбоку, туда, где мусорные баки да пожарный выход, они останавливаются. А потом Гона, такого большого и крепкого, вдруг резко вжимают в стену.

И бьют по щеке. Бесстрашно, словно Гон не может ответить. А он и не может. Тут не ринг, тем более — он виноват.

— Это гадко, — с ним говорят грубо, зло сверкая глазами. — Меня зовут Киллуа Золдик, к твоему сведению. В нашей семье исключительный талант распознавать вкус. Любой вкус. Я считал тебя гениальным, а ты… Только не говори, что это сделал не ты! А я же видел, что ты мне тоже…  
Объяснение прервалось сильный ударом в живот Гону. Оно было страстным и сорванным, и неполным, но Гон уяснил из него все, что нужно.

Да, он слышал о Золдиках: о знаменитом на весь мир гениальном дегустаторе Зено, о его уникальном таланте. Но, погруженный в себя, как-то не слишком интересовался подобной информацией, ведь он всегда был уверен, что кто-то настолько значимый в мире кулинарии никогда не станет есть его стряпню.  
Гону кажется, что жилка на его виске вот-вот лопнет от прилива крови. Та бьет ему в голову, все внутренние заслонки срываются. Киллуа! Так вот как его зовут. И он, он… тоже обращал внимание на Гона! А что — если?! Если???  
Что — это вдруг обхватить Киллуа за талию, так крепко, как может только бывший боксер. Тряхнуть его так, чтобы пушистые волосы растрепались. В миг сменить их роли и вжать в стену собой. И вдавиться бедрами, грудью, дать почувствовать ритм своего сердца, и шепнуть на самое ухо:

— Это ужасно, прости… но я просто… ты мне тоже… — Гон тяжело дышит через рот, и приподнимает чужой подбородок. Киллуа понимает его, но прощать — не желает, видно, Гон его действительно серьезно задел.

— Не просто ужасно, — шипит Киллуа. — Да тебя гнать надо. Это непрофессионально, это… Всем наверное в еду кончал. Да если хочешь знать — твоя сперма — самое мерзкое, что я пробовал на вкус! — Киллуа слабо трепыхается, ладонь Гона все еще на его талии, чтобы удержать, тут достаточно одной руки. Вторая все еще на его подбородке, в паре сантиметров от губ. Гон кусает себя за внутреннюю сторону щек, напоминая себе, что их — таких манящих и близких — касаться нельзя.  
Гон долго молчит, не зная, как извиниться. Ругал себя, что так цепко за Киллуа ухватился. Тот мог бы кричать, позвать на помощь, но не стал, будто бы доверял Гону, вопреки своим же словам.

Гон уже готов на колени опуститься, но потом вдруг его колет: а что это Киллуа вообще знает подобный вкус?!

— И много ты такого пробовал? — у Гона от внезапной ревности сдают нервы, вопрос обидный и наглый, острый, словно удар ножа. Киллуа не обязан ему отвечать. Но тот вдруг тяжело вздыхает и отвечает:

— Нет. Вовсе нет. И чужую не собирался. Без своего согласия. — Он будто бы обмякает, напряжение из его тела уходит. Гон чувствует пальцами, как он расслабляется, и немного ослабляет хватку.

— А, может, я тебе не чужой. Смешно, да? Ну извини, извини… Я мог бы попробовать твою! — вдруг набирается он смелости. — И мы бы рассчитались.

Киллуа долго думает, а потом отвечает на все:

— Может быть.

Гон больше не понимает себя — откуда у него и идея, и умение, но он медленно сползает по чужому телу, тыкается губами в пах Киллуа прямо сквозь брюки и жарко дышит туда, лаская чужой поднявшийся член одним только дыханием, пока Киллуа не стягивает с его головы косынку и не начинает неловко гладить его по голове. Но и тогда Гон несколько минут не шевелится. Лишь когда Киллуа начинает сдавленно постанывать, подается бедрами вперед, давая понять — чего хочет, как Гону и снилось, Гон приподнимает голову, но лишь чтобы осторожно и мягко расстегнуть ему брюки, а потом приспустить их вместе с бельем.

Член у Киллуа невообразимо нежный, он кажется сладким, когда Гон жадно обводит языком набухшую головку, и еще слаще, когда он вбирает его в себя.

Сосет он старательно, пытаясь быть нежным и ласковым. Перебирает яички, гладит их, поросшие легким пухом — таким же серебристым, как и волосы Киллуа.

Он запомнит это. Надолго. И вкус, и мягкость, и чужое такое ароматное тело, и тонкие пальцы, скользящие в волосах. Все. До конца жизни будет лелеять это воспоминание, укоряя себя за то, что сам все испортил. И Киллуа дает возможность сделать воспоминание полным и ярким.

Исходя дрожью, навалившись на плечи тяжестью, он кончает Гону в рот и замирает.  
Гон понимает, что больше, наверное, никогда его не увидит. Плечи сами собой опускаются. Он оседает на пыльный асфальт и по-детски хватает Киллуа за штанину. Но слабо, это не помешает тому уйти.  
И вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Киллуа наклоняется и почти невесомо целует его в волосы.  
А потом вдруг жестко говорит:

— Поднимайся давай. Может, забудем. Ну же!

Гон поднимает лицо, Киллуа теперь сам смотрит на него сверху. У него потемнели глаза. Они больше не голубые, в них — сталь. И он уже оправил одежду. И смотрит настороженно, будто хочет укусить. А щеки и даже шея у него — все залито краской. — Но, если у тебя — только я. Это так, отвечай?!

Гон судорожно кивает. И сам неверяще расширяет глаза, когда Киллуа вдруг усмехается, словно произошедшее для него не так уж и травматично. В его улыбке явное торжество, будто у него только что удался план, но Гон, подошедший к грани помешательства от предчувствия непоправимой потери, становится очень покладист.

— Ты один, — честно шепчет он и замирает, ожидая, что Киллуа еще скажет.

— Тогда… — выдыхает тот, — пойдем обратно. И я доем. А если выкинули уже — сделаешь новый.  
Гон сам не понимает, как распрямляется, как подхватывает его на руки, поднимая высоко, словно трофей, и несет обратно, прижимая к себе, наплевав на свою былую стеснительность, на то, что подумают окружающие.  
Киллуа по-хозяйски обнимает его рукой и шепчет, касаясь губами, о которых Гон столько мечтал, кожи шеи под ухом:

— Но, если я растолстею от твоих сладостей, — я все равно буду один. — Это звучит как угроза.  
И хоть для Гона она пустая, он просто и уверенно отвечает:

— Конечно.

Не то, чтобы он против полных, вовсе нет. Просто он твердо знает, у них будет так много секса, что такие нагрузки никогда не дадут Киллуа поправиться.


End file.
